


That Kind of Uncomfortable

by ivycross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After blowing up at Sam, Dean goes off on a hunt alone and Cas shows up to watch his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fic exchange for [dc-summerlovin](http://dc-summerlovin.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal.

There was a creak and a slam as Dean pushed shut the driver's side door of the Impala.  He frowned at the sight before him, a rundown abandoned house covered in vines and weeds, it's windows black and glassless staring back at him.  He strode purposely around to the back of his baby, popping open the trunk and hefting out the double shot gun handful of salt loaded shells and a can of lighter fluid.

Shoving as many of the shell into the pocket of his jacket, Dean shut the lid to the trunk and moved towards the house the frown still on his face. As he reached the front door Dean heard a rustle of wings. Turning around quickly, the shotgun raised, Dean was relieved to see the stern and inquisitive face of the  angel Castiel.

"Cas, what the hell man? You shouldn't sneak up of people." Dean said. Castiel looked thoughtful at this,  his head tilting to one side.  Then he peered right at Dean in a way that made Dean a little uncomfortable. 

"I did not mean to as you say sneak up on you."Cas replied in his rich raspy voice.

Hands buried deep within the pockets of the tan colored over coat that was once the property of Cas's body, one Jimmy Novak, Cas approached Dean slowly his blue eyes seeming to  appraise Dean.

"I apologize if I frightened you." Cas said stopping just a few steps from where Dean stood.

"Whoa. Hold up now. I didn't say you frightened me. It's just, you know, rude not to announce your presence, that's all,"  Dean said trying not to sound as defensive as he felt.  Cas's just nodded his head.

Dean rolled his shoulders back and scowled at the angel. "So what are you doing here?" He asked, moving to his head to look into Cas's face as Cas seemed to be peering around him. 

"I just spoke with Sam and he told me that you had stormed off here by yourself. I thought that I would join you because from what Sam told me of this spirit you should not face it alone."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yeah well, did Sam happen to mention the reason that I'm out here by myself is that he's a whiny bitch that has his ass up on his shoulders about me calling Ruby a demonic bitch?" Dean had stepped away from the door of the house closer to Cas.

Cas blinked and took a deep breath. "He did happen to mention that the two of you had an argument about Ruby." Dean laughed at this and then the smile was gone and his green eyes had gone wide in his anger.

 "An argument? Is that what he told you? Well I guess you could call it that. I call it Sam acting like a goddamned moron and not listening to his brother."

Dean had gone from scowling to a threaten glower, his lower jaw thrust out in such a way that Cas could see the tops of Dean's bottom teeth.  The angel said nothing though, continuing to watch Dean with the same diligence that one would watch a movie with a complicated plot.

Dean stepped back under the gaze. "So you're here to what? Watch my back?" Dean asked, pretending that Cas's stare did not unsettle him.

 "That would be an accurate statement." Cas replied simply. Dean pursed his lips and bobbed his head to one side.

"Alright. Come on then." With that Dean matched back towards the abandoned house and pushed open the front door.

He did not stop to see if Cas was behind him, because something told Dean that Cas was either there or somewhere nearby.  Stepping lightly through the house peering cautiously around doorways and corners, Dean's brow knit together in concentration.

 As he rounded one corner into a hall, Cas suddenly appeared before him a worried look on the angel's face.  "Dean, I do not think we should be here." He said matter-a-factly. 

Cas's sudden appearance made Dean jump and cried out in suprise. Once he realized that the figure before him was just Castiel, Dean put on his best, "if you weren't an angel I would totally kick your ass face."

" Goddamnit, Cas!  Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No. I am simply stating that we should leave, now." Cas kept his tone level, but there was a faint hint of authority in his voice that Dean recognized as Cas's badass angel voice.  Dean  looked around him trying to steady his breathing and calm his rapidly beating heart.

"What's going on Cas?" Dean asked trying to sound in control.  Cas's blue eyes went wide and moved side to side in his head.

"Demons" He said softly. 

"How many?" Dean asked.  Cas shut his eyes before the he replied.

"Too many for just us to handle."

Suddenly there was the sound of splintering wood and loud crash from somewhere else inside the house.  Dean and Cas both faced the noise and then looked back at each other. "This was a trap." Dean said and Cas nodded.

Dean raised his shot gun and spun round just in time to fire a salt round into the figure of a tall skinny man, with black eyes running right at him. "What'd we do Cas? I only brought my shot gun, some lighter fluid and my Zippo.  We've got nothing to else to fight them off with."

"Then we don't fight them." Cas said and before Dean could reply, Cas spun Dean around to face him and placed the first two fingers of his right hand to Dean's forehead. There was a flash, stark nothingness and then Dean and Cas where standing in a back alley somewhere away from the abandoned house.

Dean stumbled a bit, the shot gun still in hand and shook his head.  "Damn it Cas. Warn somebody next time." Dean gave the angel a fierce look but it turned to one of confusion when he saw the way Cas was looking at him.

"My apologies Dean, but there wasn't time. Your safety was in question and I had to act."   Cas's said his face a mixture of worry, regret and something else.  Dean couldn't place it but he started to get the all too familiar feeling that Cas was standing just a little too close to him. Once again Dean was aware at how uncomfortable the angel  made him, but not in a bad way, Dean noted.

Not in a way that made him not want to be around Cas, but the same way he used to get uncomfortable about certain girls he liked when he was barely a teenager. And that thought made him even more uncomfortable, because Dean wasn't an awkward twelve year old anymore and Cas was not a girl.

Cas was...Well, Cas was Cas.  Dean inhaled deeply and looked away from the intense stare coming from the angel.  "So where are we?" Dean muttered looking around their surroundings.  

Cas looked around too and then facing dean said, "We are about several miles from that house, so we should be safe for now."

Dean said nothing but nodded his head still not looking at the angel. "Dean?" There was something in Cas tone that compelled Dean and he finally turned his eyes to meet Cas's.

 He stared a long time into the blue eyes, confusion washing over him.  Castiel must have seen this because he asked,  "Is everything alright?" His face looking back at dean the expression puzzled and maybe a little hurt.

Dean rocked back forcing himself to remain calm. He blew out a breath through his lips making a pish sound and grinned. "Yeah. I mean despite being ambushed by a gang of demons, everything's fine. We'll hang out here and go back for baby, then go pick up Sammy." 

Cas did not answer. He just continued to stare at Dean and Dean could feel heat rising to his face. "Uh Cas? You still in there, man?" Dean asked not sure what to expect from the angel.  It most certainly wasn't for him to lean forward and plant his lips on Dean's mouth.

Dean froze at first, but slowly he started to relax and soon he found he was kissing Cas back.  It wasn't a fierykiss involving tongue and frantic mouth movements, but a simple melding of the lips that despite its chaste nature, made Dean's toes curl inside his boots.  They continued the kiss what could have a been few minutes or possibly an hour when they finally parted, both looking at the other eyes wide and questioning.

Cas was the first to move, stepping back from Dean, his blues eyes darting everywhere.  "I should go and make sure Sam is safe. Will you be alright here?"

Dean blinked a few times and then answered.  "Uhhh, yeah. I should be fine." Cas nodded and before Dean's eyes he was gone. Dean stood in the alleyway dumbfounded at what just happened and it dawned on him that he had more on his hands than he realized.  He licked his lips finding a faint taste of Cas on them.

"Damn it." He growled to the empty space around him, not really meaning it.


End file.
